Rematch or Maybe Not
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Ryoma wants a rematch with Fuji, and thinks he's going to get one. But the weather and Fuji have different plans. FujiRyo


Rematch...or maybe not

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. That happy power belongs to Konomi Takeshi. This story is my creation, but the characters belong to Takeshi-san. I'm so jealous. T.T

Warning: Ye be warned. There be shounen-ai here.

Pairing: FujixRyoma…I'm really sorry Imouto-chan…I couldn't resist

Type: One-shot

Ryoma watched with silent envy as his best friend, Momoshiro, played against Fuji Shusuke in the latest ranking matches. He was still frustrated about his unfinished game with Fuji. Thinking back to that day, he growled in annoyance. That was the day he had started to hate rain.

Fuji noticed as Ryoma walked away from the courts to get a Ponta. The tensai had beaten Momo six games to one and was curious as to why Ryoma was watching them instead of Tezuka's game. So he followed Ryoma and found the latter drinking his ever-present can of Ponta under his favorite tree.

Ryoma glared at Fuji, who had sat down next to him, for interrupting his peace, but all Fuji did was smile. The tensai stayed quiet for a few moments before asking, "Echizen, is something bothering you?"

Ryoma, who was definitely not expecting this question, nearly choked on his Ponta. After a few minutes spent coughing, he answered, "Iie Fuji-senpai. I was just thinking how we never got to finish our match."

"Well that can be fixed easily enough," Fuji said opening his eyes with a sadistic smile on his face, which Ryoma did not see because he was too busy looking down at the ground. "Momo told me you have your own tennis court. I'll come by tomorrow at 12 and we can finish it then."

Ryoma nodded and left quickly before Fuji could see the blush on his face. Oddly enough, Ryoma had no idea why his face was turning that annoying color of red. He was Ryoma Echizen, the prince of tennis; he was not supposed to blush.

The next day, the doorbell rang promptly at noon, and being the only one home, Ryoma had to answer it. Fuji wore his always present grin. And with his racket in hand, he followed Ryoma out back onto the tennis court. Once again, Fuji was winning 4-3 when the rain started coming down too hard even for those two to continue playing. So they were forced to take shelter in the house. Fuji followed Ryoma...into his bedroom this time.

Ryoma randomly threw a towel to Fuji so they could both dry off. Fuji changed into his spare clothes quite quickly and opted to watch Ryoma do the same, only much more slowly. Just before he grabbed a new shirt, the tensai crept up behind Ryoma and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's waist.

"Hey Ryoma-kun," Fuji said earning a blush from the smaller boy. "I have a fun idea to pas time until the rain stops." He maneuvered himself around Ryoma and placed his forehead against Ryoma's.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you-" was all Ryoma could say before being shut up as warm lips pressed against his own. When he didn't struggle or protest, Fuji assumed he could continue and started running a hand over Ryoma's well toned chest. When the younger boy gasped, Fuji took his opportunity to slide his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. He had to suppress a groan as the tensai's tongue played with his own.

Fuji broke the kiss and backed his teammate up to pin him against the wall. He leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear, "This is fun. Ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"Please don't, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said but stopped to suppress another groan as Fuji nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" Fuji whispered seductively. "I want you to call me by my first name Ryoma-kun." Fuji placed a trail of butterfly kissed down to Ryoma's neck where he decided to work his magic. Fuji started kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling all over Ryoma's neck. This earned many gasps and soft moans from the younger boy. Finally reaching Ryoma's most sensitive spot, he received a somewhat louder groan of "Shusuke". Satisfied, the tensai stopped his ministrations much to the smaller boy's disappointment and annoyance.

"Look Ryoma-chan," Fuji said earning him yet another blush from Ryoma. "The rain stopped. Now we can..." But he was stopped as the boy who was still pinned against the wall kissed him hungrily.

"I don't care anymore," Ryoma said angrily, and Fuji just kept smiling.

"Oh really?" was all the response he got before Fuji's tongue was back in Ryoma's mouth. This time, Fuji's hands explored much more than just Ryoma's chest, which caused the latter to blush and moan at the same time.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and Ryoma never did finish his match with the tensai. But he found he didn't care because he and Fuji had spent the afternoon doing something much more enjoyable than tennis. Fuji's only regret was that he had been unable to take pictures. And from that day on, Ryoma

never hated the rain.

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first ever attempt at a Prince of Tennis fanfic. Reviews are cherished, constructive criticism is adored, and flames will feed Taka's BURNING. Also, I know I stated that this is a one-shot, but I'm considering writing more chapters. Please give me your opinion on this.

Me: hands Taka a racket

Taka: BURNING!

Me: smiles All flames will feed Taka's flame.

Tezuka: ...

Me: Don't be like that. kisses the living daylights out of Tezuka then smiles

Tezuka: looks shocked and blushes

Fuji: smiles

Ryoma: ...

Momo and Kaoru: arguing

Inui: making a new Inui juice

Eiji and Oishi: busy kissing the living daylights out of eachother

Me: smiles and waves Good bye if you're still reading this.


End file.
